Don't Leave Me Here
by CookieDoughMonster282
Summary: When Haylee move to Lillian, who knows what will happen next?  Not the best summary in the world, but it's my first! :
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic so... Sorry if it sucks I guess. And feel free to comment/review or whatever. OH! And I take a lot of stuff from a that I read but I edit it enough so that it's my own... so often I won't give (official) credit unless I take a LOT out and/or don't really edit it... A lot of people have done this plot But I've had this idea for a while so... Yea! Enjoy!  
>A lot of this is from Plus One by ailaalive... Go check it out! It's really good!<br>And I basically own NOTHING!... Except for Haylee. :) okay, NOW you can enjoy.

CHAPTER 1

(Preston)  
>It was two weeks after the alien left, and for some odd reason Cary was grinning as I pulled up on my bike to him and the other guys in Joe's driveway. I scanned the area and noticed Alice wasn't with Joe like we'd all become accustomed to seeing. It felt weird, like someone was missing, but only for a moment before I remembered that Cary was making this day 'Our Day', the original Fab Five, no girls, not even any other guys. I set down my bike and walked over to where they were all standing.<br>"You sure you can make it all day without your girlfriend?" Martin teased Joe.  
>Joe blushed, while Cary retorted "You sure you can make it all day without your mom?"<br>There was a round of ohhhs! Followed by Charles' smart-ss remark, "I know I sure as hell can't make it all day without Martin's mom." Cary and I doubled over in laughter and Martin's eyes got really wide.  
>Joe looked disgusted, even though it was rather funny. "Dude, that's gross. What would Maggie say to that?"<br>I was helplessly confused. "Who's Maggie?"  
>Martin replied " Maggie is Charles' so called girlfriend. She went to some camp that he went to." Wow, if even Martin knew this then I was further out of the loop than I thought I was.<br>Cary's head whipped up, "Girls FREE day. No talking about Maggie."  
>Joe cut in "No one knows what she would even say to that because none of us have even talked to her before. For all we know she could be fake."<br>Charles glared at him, "Man, shut up!"  
>"ALL of you shut up! Guys, stop talking about chicks!" Cary stood up to assert his authority, but he was really too short for it to work.<br>Martin threw his arms up in front of his body defensively, "Hey I never mentioned any girls."  
>"Cary is just jealous because he isn't gettin' any." Charles snickered.<br>"Neither are you!" Joe laughed at him. "Your girl is all the way in New Hampshire!"  
>I raised an eyebrow. "I really don't think Alice is that type of girl either..."<br>Joe shrugged in agreement.  
>Then Cary screamed out, "AGH! SHUT UP!" we all fell silent "No more girl talk, please!"<br>"What do you think guys do, Cary? They talk about girls." Martin pointed out.  
>"It's only natural." I added.<br>Charles coughed, "Unless you're not into chicks."  
>At that point Cary jumped over his bike which he had just dropped, and ran over to Charles. We were all afraid of what he would do, but we wanted to know so bad that we just watched.<br>Surprisingly, he just pushed him to the ground, probably because his backpack of explosives were at his bike "Shut up, fatty! At least I don't make up fake girlfriends."  
>I was about to point out that it was one girlfriend, not plural, when Charles yelled, still on the ground, " Like you can talk, Chompers! The only reason that any girl would like you is because you are in the fab five, and stopped the alien, which is all because of my movie!"<br>"My mom likes all of you..." We heard Martin say quietly.  
>" YEAH SHE DOES!" Charles screamed, and Martin turned red.<br>"And now we are back on his mom." Cary looked frustrated.  
>"Then just get off my mom! Oh, wait... Uh..." while he tried to reword that, Charles got up, walked over to him and said "Never!"<br>After we laughed for about 10 minutes straight, I said " Hey, shouldn't we get going?"  
>Cary quickly nodded, and set out, leaving us all in the driveway. "Wait..." I thought that something was wrong, "How is Martin going to ride his bike?" Charles looked at me like I was stupid " Smartin here is going to ride with me on my bike, and Joe is carrying his crutches."<br>After I got my answer I left before I could hear Martin complain about his nickname, and Joe followed. About five minutes later, we were all at the diner, at 1:15, right in time for free ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope you liked the first chapter, and I promise it will get a LOT better. Don't worry. :)

CHAPTER 2

(Preston)  
>We were all outside the diner when, before anyone could delay the ice cream, Cary skipped inside. I waited for Martin, Joe and Charles since Martin would need some time to get off the bike and get his crutches. Once we were inside, Cary had already ordered the biggest cone he could get, with chocolate ice cream... And we were the ones that would have to deal with his sugar high. Fun. After started eating my vanilla cone, I noticed a girl that was sitting alone. She was eating ice cream and reading... And really cute. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing a green tank top with colorful peace-signs all over it. Her greenish gray eye were completely focused on her book.<br>"Preston? Preston? Preston!" Martin apparently had been trying to get my attention, which was focused on that girl.  
>"Wha... Yeah?" I really hoped none of them knew I had been staring at her.<br>"Preston, were you staring at her?" He said quietly, so the rest of the group wouldn't hear.  
>"Uh... Well... I was, um... Trying to figure out what book she's reading, because, you know, she looks, uh, really into it." And of course, with him being Martin, he believed me.<br>We sat down and they didn't even notice her, and she didn't notice us. Or if she did, she had no idea that we, or they, got rid of the alien. It was a little surprising that she didn't look up once from her book, since we were pretty loud. Especially Cary. She only looked up when Cary yelled "Sh!t, I ran out of ice cream!" and Charles yelled "then get off your lazy ss and get some more!" She continued reading before we all jumped up to stop Cary from getting anymore. We kept talking, and I had almost forgotten about her, when she walked over to our table and said "Hi, I just moved here. Do any of you guys know how to get to Burdick Drive?" Seeing her standing up, she was about as tall as Joe.  
>Surprisingly Joe was the one who spoke up, "Yeah, I live on Burdick."<br>Charles decided to speak as well "Where did you move from?"  
>"New Hampshire."<br>We burst out laughing, even Charles himself, while the girl just stood there looking confused.  
>"Oh, that's the fatty, that's Smartin, that's Math Camp and-" Charles cut Cary off "and that's Chompers, the pyro"<br>"And proud of it!" He gave her a big smile, and she giggled. "You have braces too, huh."  
>I wanted to be nice, so of course I had to say something. " I'm Preston, That's Charles, Martin, Joe and Cary."<br>She nodded her head a little bit "Cool. I'm Haylee."  
>I noticed her book, Sherlock Holmes. It was definatly well read, I assumed that she likes it and read it a lot.<br>"If you want you can stay a bit..." Martin was obviously liking this girl. Cary coughed a bunch, and in between coughs he said "No Girls Just The Fab Five"  
>"Well, I should probably be getting home... Hey, you're the fab five?" we nodded, "yeah, my... Uh... Parents told me about you guys, and the alien. They're friends with Alice's dad."<br>Joe smiled, somewhat shocked "You know Alice?"  
>"yea, my, um, parents lived in Lillian when they got married, but, uh, they moved away. And now we're moving back."<br>Martin decided to see if he could get her phone number or something, as he did with many other girls, and said "I got shot in the leg while getting rid of the alien." he looked rather smug, since every other girl fell for him. We all waited to see if Haylee would as well.  
>"Good for you." she said, a little sarcastic, and we all laughed.<br>Cary was glaring at her, trying to get her to leave. Joe noticed this when I did, and before Cary blew her up, he gave her directions. She thanked us and left. Charles then ran out after her and we saw through the window that they were talking. Charles smiled, but it quickly disappeared. She continued home, and Charles walked back inside, sad as ever.  
>" She knows Maggie. And Maggie has 3 boyfriends! Not including me!"<br>"Woah. Sorry buddy." I didn't know how to comfort him.  
>"Holy Sh!t, Maggie's real!" Cary shouted out.<br>"Hey, did you guys see Haylee's book?" I attempted to change the subject  
>"Book?" Cary shouted "I was too busy looking at her face!"<br>"Yeah, she's hot." Charles grinned  
>"She's really pretty." Even Joe agreed.<br>"I was too busy looking at her... Never mind." Once again, Martin sounds perverted. So we all had to laugh. Cary smiled "That's how I feel about your mom."  
>(Cary)<br>I saw her, and my heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful, and I wish that I could have walked her home instead of Joe giving her directions. I knew that the guys would want to talked about her, me included, so I tried to get her to leave. It worked. And I was right. We stayed there for at least 30 more minutes, talking about how pretty she was, that she had 2 ear piercings instead of the normal one. Preston had noticed that she was reading Sherlock Holmes, Charles remembered what kind of ice cream she had gotten (vanilla in a cup). I wish I had noticed those things. I only remember that she moves from New Hampshire with her parents. And that her name is Haylee. And she was pretty. Very pretty. God, they better not find out that I like her.


	3. Chapter 3

Feel free to comment/ review, and all that stuff. And this will have a point. Just not in the early chapters exactly... :) yeah, I actually have a plan for this. But I can still take any ideas... It takes a village I raise a child! Or a bunch of fanfic-ers to write a story... I don't know where I'm going with this A.N. ... Let's just get to chapter 3 then.

CHAPTER 3

(Haylee)  
>They were all nice, and cute, and famous, and local heros, and I think they liked me. These were basically my thoughts on my walk home. I didn't get to think about it that much, because Joe told me a shortcut and I didn't know any other way to go.<p>

As soon as I stepped into the house, Laika (My dog, named after the first animal that was sent into space on Sputnik 2) jumped up on me, and Elle told me about our night. "George and I are going to go to dinner with Mr. Daniard out of town tonight, and Alice is coming over, I think you'll like her." She was cleaning, as always. Even more since Alice was coming over. "Anyway, dinner is in the fridge, you two can fix it I'm sure. And you are also in charge of Laika. Remember to feed her at 7." She tells me this whenever she goes out of town, even thought I'm the one who always feeds her. "Alice might sleep-over, depending on when we get back. If we're not home buy 9:30, you two go to her house and get her stuff. Remember to lock the door if you leave. And that is the ONLY time you girls can leave. Keep the doors locked and windows shut. And don't eat any of the apple pie in the fridge, George is taking that to the new sherriff. He used to be the deputy, but a couple weeks ago the old sherriff was eaten by that alien. So now George is the deputy, and he is bringing the sherriff a pie." As always, she talks a little bit to much, but Elle is the sweetest person I know, so it's okay. "Elle, where's George?"

Elle puts down the duster before saying "He's at work, but he should be leaving soon." I'm about to go up the stairs when she stops me and looks me in the eye, "The Daniards have gone through a lot. Especially Alice, since her dad had turned to drinking, and the alien and all that. I need you to be nice. Please, make an effort to be friends. She already knows about your parents, but she'll keep it a secret. So please, just, be nice." She goes into the kitchen to take off her apron, and I go up stairs, and into my room. I crawl under my bed, that's where I think the most.

What did she mean? I get that Alice would know about my parents because he dad would know, but why do i need to be nice? Well, I'm ALWAYS nice, and Elle knows that! Maybe she thinks that Alice is on the verge of going crazy, because of all that crap she's going through. Yeah, I'm sure that was about Alice, not me. At least, I hope it is.

(Joe)

We had been talking about Haylee for a while. She was pretty and seemed nice, much like Alice. But Alice was my girlfriend, and I really like her. But I could tell that all the other guys were falling for her. Even Cary.

"Hey, Cary, isn't this supossed to be a GIRL FREE day? No girl talk?" I was trying hard not to smile, I knew how embarrased he would be.

"Yeah, but I know Smartin and Math Camp are so in love that I wouldn't be able to stop them." Martin turned red, again. So obviously he liked her. Preston, I wasn't so sure. He didn't really have a reaction. Charles looked relieved that Cary didn't mention him, so I was pretty sure I could count him.

"Joe, can you bring me to my house? I need to get my stuff." I had forgotten we were all sleeping over at my house.

"Yea, can your mom bring us home? I mean, to my house."

"Sure."

"I'd love for your mom to take me home." Charles smirked, and ice cream came out of Preston's nose, and onto the table, making Martin gag while the rest of us cracked up. Cary even fell out of his seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Charles was the one who responded "Yeah, its not a long way down for him."

Cary glared at him and said that we should all get our stuff. So we all left, and agreed to meet back at my house.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't have much to say, except to PLEASE REVIEW! And also I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It's not that I didn't have time, I was just being lazy. :) Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4

(Haylee)

I finally came downstairs, only because Elle called me. "George and I aren't going to be coming home until tomorrow morning, we decided to stay in a hotel, and so Alice is staying over." I was fine with that, but again she reminded me about being nice. Maybe, I began to thought, it isn't really me OR Alice. Maybe it is Elle and George and Alice's dad! I bet she just doesn't want us to not like each other and ruin THEIR friendship.

"Hey, Elle. Can Alice and I invite some friends?"

"Um, sure. But remember, it's a girls only sleepover."

(Joe)

It was pretty easy getting to Martin's house, since it's pretty close to the diner. The only bad thing was that he could only hold on with one hand since he also had to carry his crutches. His mom welcomed us in, but Martin blushed and didn't say a word to her because of what we had said about her earlier. We got his stuff and put my bike in the car. Martin is obviously taller than me (even Charles is taller than me!) so I sat in the back. I didn't mind, there wasn't much talking because Martin didn't say a word. We were the first people back at my house, and my dad was still wasn't home. He was working overnight, but I thought that he would at least come home. We walked into the living room, and Martin tried to help move the coffee table, but he wasn't much help with his leg. We actually did get it moved somehow, and set up our sleeping bags. Then Preston came, and there was a moment of pure, silent happiness. The quite ones were here. And then, Cary and Charles arrived at the same time. I guess they were ignoring each other because there was no yelling, no fighting. They set up their stuff, and we all just laid there.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I get that the plot isn't all that visible at this point, but hold on. We're getting there.

CHAPTER 5

(Alice)

My dad dropped me off and waited for Mrs and Mr Wilson to come out. A girl my age greeted me at the door. "You must be Alice. I'm Haylee." she told me about getting my stuff, and dinner and her dog, Laika. She says it's Russian for barker, and it's the name of the first animal in space. Laika (or at least Haylee's Laika) is even cuter than Joe's dog, Lucy. I pet her whenever I go over to his house, which is a lot now that his dad is the sheriff and my dad is in rehab.

" And Elle said that we could invite people over, and she said it was a girls only sleepover."

"I guess we can't invite the guys. They are sleeping over at Joe's."

She laughed a little bit "Not exactly. She said it was a girls only SLEEPOVER. The guys can come over as long as they don't sleep over." We decided to invite 3 of my close friends to sleep over, and just invite the guys over. Rebecca, Jennifer and Kristen(their full names) all came over, and we got my stuff. We forgot to lock the door, but it wasn't a problem so we didn't want to tell Mrs Wilson about it since she would have a fit. Then, Haylee dialed Joe's number. And he picked up.

(Charles)

It was a little after 10 when the phone rang. I picked it up since I was closest. It was Haylee, inviting us the her house for a bit. I handed it to Joe, and I guess Alice was at her house since that's who he talked to. He accepted and got directions. Not that it was far, it was three houses over and on the other side of the road. We each took a flashlight and locked the door behind us. We walked over to Haylee's house silently, and Cary was the one to knock in the door


	6. Chapter 6

So the last chapter was a bit short (they all are I guess) but I thought it was a good place to end, so TOO BAD! And before you call me any names, I am not secretly a character in this. All the O/C are my friends( names are changed) with that, ENJOY!

CHAPTER 6

(Becca)

I was so exited, I went to the bathroom 3 times before they came. The fab five are heros, not only to Lillian, but to the whole US! And they were all really cute. Especially Martin. Haylee had been here a day and she was better friends with them than I am, and I've lived here my whole life! I've always been in their grade, and they've never even noticed me. But now, they don't really have a choice to talk to me or not. And Bec is defiantly going to talk to them.

(Haylee)

Rebecca, Kristen and Jennifer- or Becca, Kristy and Jenny- were just as nice and awesome at Alice. And they were all cool with us inviting the 'fab five' over. Well, not exactly "cool", exited I guess. They were a bit starstruck. Becca peed 3 times (no worries, all in the bathroom.), Kristy almost hyperventilated and Jenny, well Jenny did nothing. But that's the thing. She froze. She only moved when the door bell rang, right after Becca walked out of the bathroom. The three of them sat on the sofa while Alice and I opened the door. They were a bit surprised at our house, it looks tiny on the outside, but it's actually huge on the inside. I'm glad that it's where Elle and George have lived. I think it's the best house in town.

(Martin)

Haylee and Alice opened the door. Her house is huge. It looks small on the outside, but it's big. I was pretty happy about going over to Haylee's house. I could see her again, and with the girls around, I didn't thinks that the guys would talk about my mom anymore. The only bad thing is that I didn't want to throw up in front of them, and I was sure I would. I've been getting better, but I still puke every now and then.

Haylee and Alice brought us to the couch and went to get us all soda. I had sat down to a girl with sort of curly red hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She had freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, and I had to say, she was even cuter than Haylee. "Hi, I'm Becca." she said with a smile. She even had dimples, which made her even cuter. "I'm Martin." she quietly said "I know" but then turned away embarrassed. I, on the other hand, was extremely happy. She knew who I was! I've talked to a lot of girls who know who I am, and gotten a lot of their phone numbers. (I've never called any of them) but I was most happy about this one girl, or Becca as I should call her. Haylee could go and move to Maine for all I cared. I just wanted Becca. Well, maybe not. I liked them both. Oh sh!t.

(Cary)

I knocked, but I was the last to walk in. So all the seats were taken, except next to Joe and some girl I recognized from school. Her name was Jenny, we had math together. She never raised her hand, but was always chosen. And always right. She was pretty, even without the make-up she normally wears. She has straight hair that is as black as it can be, and bright blue eyes. Mine are a lighter blue, her's are a deep royal blue. She always wears shorts and a tank top unless it's fall or winter. Okay, she's hot. And I do like her. Maybe even more than I like Haylee. Jenny started talking to me, and I barely noticed anyone else. She thought my explosives were cool! She even asked to see my lighter! Apparently, she had a few herself. I think I might have found the best thing that has ever happened to me.

(Kristy)

Charles sat down next to me and said "Hey Kristy." like we talk to each other every day! I've always had a bit of a crush on him, and he has lost some weight since the beginning of the summer. He looked even better. And the whole 'saving the town from the alien' stuff? Made me almost hyperventilate. But I kept cool. Barely.

(Charles)

Everyone sat down and started talking, and I didn't just want to ignore the girl next to me, so I talked to her. I was her lab partner once, so I remembered her name. She was obviously shocked that I knew her name, or that I was even talking to her. She hyperventilated a little, but then she returned to normal. Ish. " WellIsawitanditwasreallygood. Ihopeyouwinfirstplace!" she talked so fast, I could barely make out "Movie, The Case, I hope and first place" so I said "Thanks, me too." and turned away before she started talking again.


	7. Chapter 7

So the last chapter was long, but it makes up for chapter 5. Or maybe it wasn't, maybe it was short. Whatever. Just read the chapter.

CHAPTER 7

(Haylee)

I brought back sodas for each of us, and everyone willingly accepted. We didn't really know what to do, so Becca said that we should play truth or dare. Kristy said that we get 5 chickens. Jenny suggested strip truth or dare. Charles, Cary, Becca and Martin agreed with Jenny, and all but Alice agreed with Kristy. Alice didnt care. Which made it 5:4(:1). Which made us play strip truth or dare. Luckily I had socks, 3 tank tops and 2 hair ties.

We were going clockwise, and the person to our right gave us the dare (or truth questions) first I dared Alice to tickle Joe's stomach. And she did :)Then Alice asked Joe if he had ever been kissed on the lips. (He said no) Joe dared Charles to lick Jenny's shoulder, bare because she wore a tank top. He took off his shoes. Charles dared Kristy to sit on Becca's lap. She did, not knowing that he just wanted to get away from her. Kristy asked Jenny if she had ever kissed a boy herself. She said no, but that a boy had kissed her in sixth grade. Cary looked a little miffed but chose dare. He was dared to lick Joe's stomach. So he licked his shirt, which we counted. Cary dared Martin to call his mom sexy. Of couse, he took off his jacket. Martin dared Becca to let Cary give her a hair cut, and she took off her shirt, leaving her in a tank top and shorts. Becca asked Preston his average grade, which was obviously an A. I guess Becca knew how shy he is... Preston decided to have a group dare for me. So while I got more soda, they discussed what I should do. Joe ran in and told me that for this one, socks and hair ties don't count, and 3 tank tops count as 1. Looks like I couldn't chicken out of this one. Joe helped me bring the bottles out, and Preston dared me to play spin the bottle with the group. I didn't know what was worse, kissing someone I barely know in front of them all (not to mention my FIRST kiss) or all of them seeing me in my bra. I decided to just play the stupid game. But if I had to kiss a girl, I was never having a sleepover again.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, I know, still not a real plot, but this crap I'm writing is good enough for me. So shut up.

Please review and ENJOY!

CHAPTER 8

(Jenny)

I was pretty dmn exited about playing spin the bottle. I have already been kissed and now I get to kiss the guys of the fab five. Before we played, Alice and Haylee started talking about 'Laika', feeding her, what room she was in... I was pretty confused until Haylee disappeared and came back with the CUTEST DOG EVER! It was medium size dog, and she really didn't let anyone even pet her. Maybe it's because she had never seen us before... Well she sat down on the floor in between one of the couches ( Haylee was sitting on the side next to her) and the chair where Preston was sitting. It was cute, she rested her head on Haylee's lap. I could tell by the look on his face that Joe wanted to pet Laika, he's a real dog person. We decided that Laika would play.

(Cary)

A dog. A f***ing dog was playing and that dmn dog could ruin my chances of kissing Jenny or Haylee. Preston was going to spin the bottle for Laika. I hope it lands on Joe, or some one who really likes dogs. I hope I don't have to kiss a guy. If I do, I'm walking out right now.

(Alice)

No one would go. So I spin the bottle. It almost landed on myself. But it tilted so it was on Joe. He blushed a bit, and I gave him a quick peck on the lips. God, he's so cute. And he's mine. :) We decided to go the other way, so Haylee went. It landed on Laika. Well, in between Laika and Preston. But she kissed Laika's head. Preston looked both disappointed and relieved. I'll have to talk to Joe about the guys. Preston spun for Laika, and it landed on Cary. Cary walked over, and was about to kiss her head like Haylee did, when Laika started licking his face. I think he still had ice cream on his face from earlier (Joe had told me about their day). Then it was Preston's turn. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Becca. Martin looked a little frustrated. But Preston walked over, took her hand, and kissed the top of it. Becca laughed, and Preston sat back down, everyone looking more relaxed. Becca spun the bottle, and it landed on Jenny. "Uh, can I spin again?" Cary said (while laughing) " Nah... Ha, no do.. Overs hahaha" so she kissed Jenny's cheek (we said no hand kissing after Preston's turn.)

Martin ran to the kitchen before he spun and vomited, the guys laughing, us girls looking worried. We skipped him, and Cary landed on Becca. He kissed her cheek before Martin came back. Jenny landed on Cary and she kissed him on the lips. It lasted longer than anyone expected, and it ended when they heard Martin puking. Cary didn't stop smiling. Kristy landed on Joe, she wished it was Charles, I could tell, and I'm sure that it was obvious that I didn't want her to do it. So she walked over and kissed his forehead. Charles spun, and it landed on Cary. His smile completely vanished. "Spin again. Go. NOW!" Cary was yelling at Charles. Haylee was the only one of us that could contain our laughter. " Nuh-Uh-Uh! No do overs. You to have to kiss." she said with a smirk. Then we came up with a new rule. Everyone has 1 cheek, 1 forehead, 1 nose kiss, and unlimited kisses on the mouth. Charles walked over, and used his nose kiss. Cary looked like he might had needed to join Martin in the kitchen. After we laughed for a bit, it was Joe's turn. He was the first one to land on Haylee, and he kissed her cheek. Before we did the next round, Haylee said someone should check on Martin. Becca said she would have, but even just hearing it made her sick, or so she said. So Haylee went before anyone gave any excuses.


	9. Chapter 9

Yea, I'm not even looking at other fanfictions because I've been really busy writing this. So, feel free to review and comment... And don't just complain because that's not helpful. Feedback however is very much appreciated. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 9

(Haylee)

I walked into the kitchen, and Martin's head was in the sink. I placed my hand on his back and asked him if he was okay. He just gave me a thumbs up. "We have medicine for that, not prescribed, if you want to try it." "Sure." I felt bad for him. George used to be just like that when he was younger. Or so my mom and Elle always said so. We kept some medicine just in case it happens again. I'm right about to walk out the door when I remember that not every can swallow pills. Martin says he can, and I rush to the bathroom. No one asks what I'm doing, I assume they don't notice me. I grab a single pill, double checking that it's the right one, and how many our age should take. Once I'm back in the kitchen, I grab a bowl, and a glass of water and put them on the table along with the pill. I bring Martin over to the table so he can take the pill. He does, and throws up one more time in the bowl. I rinse the sink until you can't even tell he was here, and we wait. He says he feels fine, and he waits for me to clean out the bowl before we head back. I'm about to step out the door, when he stops me and thanks me. For a second I'm worried that he'll kiss me, but he just hugs me. We sit down on our seats, and they want to play another game. It's midnight. I asks the guys when they need to go home and Cary says with a laugh "Before 6 AM." apparently that's when Joe's dad gets home. Joe looks a little confused "Where are your parents?" "Oh, Elle and George are ate dinner with Alice's dad, and they decided to stay at a hotel tonight." I see Cary elbow Martin, and he doesn't get what Cary is saying until a couple minute later. Then Charles speaks up " Why do you call your parents Elle and George?" Alice looks a little worried about what I'm going to say. She knows that I don't want them to know, but she doesn't want me to lie. "Uh... It's just what I grew up calling them." It's not a total lie. I don't call them my parents, and it is what I've grown up calling them. I can tell Joe doesn't believe me.

(Jenny)

I KISSED CARY JOHNSTON! And he smiled afterward! I could tell every one was bored with the game, so I suggested Truth or dare, no chickens and no stripping. I suggested that we could chose when we go, and who gives is the dare/question. They all liked it, and Cary asked Haylee to dare him. She took a few minutes before she dared him to lick Charles's foot. And he had to. I decided I wouldn't kiss him until he brushed his teeth. Luckily, he ran back to Joe's house to do exactly that. We played for a while, the only interesting thing is that Martin was dared to kiss Becca. She was obviously happy, especially because he didn't puke for the rest of the night. It was weird, Haylee only did dare. I would have thought she would have done truth. Maybe she's keeping a secret. Ha ha, she's not that kind of girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Please review! And ENJOY!

CHAPTER 10

(Cary)

At about 12:50 we went back to Joe's house. Jenny gave me her number. And I had kissed her! I didn't think this night could get better. And then I thought of something. "Hey Smartin, what did you two do in the kitchen?" I knew his face would go red from the question itself, and I was looking forward to what the guys would think. And like I thought, his face went red, and he froze. Charles flipped out "Oh. My. F***ing. God. You didn't kiss her did you?" I wanted to see how far I could push him. "Charles, it could have been worse." His eye practically bulged out of his head. But Joe ruined my plan. "Guys. Martin isn't that type of guy, and Haylee isn't that type of girl. Why can't we just listen to Martin?" We got into our sleeping bags and turned off the lights. Martin didn't even take his glasses off. "Well, you know I had been throwing up, uh, a lot. And she walked in and asked me if I was okay, she gave me some medicine, and I felt better, and she cleaned the sink."

"THAT'S NASTY! SHE CLEANED UP YOUR BARF!" Charles shouted

Joe was smiling. "Charles, it's a MOM thing to do." and he burst out laughing. It took us a while to remember what Charles and I had said about Martin's mom.

"Wait... What happened after that, Smartin."

"Don't call me that! Well I thanked her and walked back out with her."

"You ONLY thanked her..." I was smirking, and his face was red

"Well, no really..."

"Holy sh!t Smartin you did kiss her!" Charles jumped out of his sleeping bag. For a fatty, he could move pretty quick.

"NO! I hugged her!"

"Oh." He climbed back in his sleeping bag "It would be pretty gross to kiss someone after they threw up." and that was the last thing any of us said before we fell asleep.

(Haylee)

As soon as I shut the door, Becca ran up to me and said "So what did you guys do in the kitchen?"

"You really want to hear about Martin's puke?" she looked disgusted "NO! But did he kissed you or anything?" I could tell she wanted me to say no. And I didn't have to lie this time " No, but he hugged me on our way out." She smiled and skipped back over to the girls. I turned off the lights, and we got into our sleeping bags. Laika laid down at my feet and we talked about the guys for hours. Jenny likes Cary, and he likes her (it's obvious) and they're cute together because she's one of the few girls shorter than him. Becca likes Martin and I'm pretty sure that he likes her. Kristy likes Charles, but he really doesn't like like her. I think she's the only one who doesn't see that. Alice and Joe are pretty much a real couple, so they obviously like each other. I don't think any of the guys have a crush on me. The girls argue that they all like me, but they're just crazy. (Horomones do that to you) I don't like any of them- I mean, I like them all, but I don't like like them. At least, I don't think so...


	11. Chapter 11

So maybe Chapter 10 was a bit short... But there is going to be a lot of chapters (Kinda just noticed it now) So I'll try to speed it along... What ever. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 11

(Joe)

I know all the guys like Haylee, but after last night, I think some of them are... distracted, I guess by the other girls. It wasn't until when we woke up that they had thought about her at all (other than her and Martin in the kitchen) Preston, however, was thinking the same thing as I was.

"Don't you guys think it's weird how Haylee acts when she talks about her parents? And how she calls them by their first name?" Preston had paid more attention to her than I had thought. The other guys hadn't really noticed it that much. Martin thought it was weird how nice she was when he was throwing up. Cary thought it was weird how her dog liked his face when he was supposed to kiss Laika. Charles thought that Haylee could be an alien.

"Really! Think about it! She moves here, with people who most likely aren't her parents, she has a f***ing genius dog, and her ring didn't look normal." None of us had even noticed her ring "It was silver with some sort of design on it, and it had a light green gem, that was odd shaped." Obviously he has paid close attention to her.

Then I remembered something "Guys. Mrs and Mr Wilson have lived there since they got married. They never had any kids, and then this summer, a girl who is our age moves in with them. And she obviously doesn't want us to know. And did you look at her and Alice when we talked about her parents? Alice knows whats going on with Haylee."

Martin was the one to speak first "Then just ask Alice what's going on! She'll talk to you!"

"Jesus Smartin!" Charles rolled his eyes " Alice and Haylee are, like, best friends now! And if Alice knows, which she does, she won't tell ANYONE, and she'll make sure that no one finds out. Wait... If she is an alien... what if her parent was the alien that left! What if she can change forms! What if there are more of her kind! What if they're coming back!"

Cary looked like he was in deep thought "If its back, then that means..." He jumped out of his sleeping bag "MORE EXPLOSIONS, HELL YEAH!"

As he jumped up, a slip of paper fell out of his pocket, and Charles picked it up "Holy sh!t you got Jenny's phone number! She's hot!"

"And short." Preston said, while grabbing the paper. "Why don't you call up your little girlfriend, invite her on a 'date', and let us ask her some questions about Haylee." Cary paused for a second, and then lunged for to paper, but Preston handed it to Martin, who held it above his head. Charles tackled Cary, and held him on the ground, while I took the slip of paper, and hid it in my room. We couldn't call her now, since she was probably still at Haylee's house. I locked the door, but left a ruler peeking out the window, so I could get back in. When I came back, Cary had forgotten about the paper, and was focused on beating Charles. After a few minutes, we decided we would call the girls and see if we could all do something today. Charles got up and Cary said "I would have gotten you off of me, but its hard pushing an obese walrus."

(Haylee)

I was the first one to wake up. I always wake up at 6:00, its just a habit. My mom said that she did too. We had a lot of things in common. Since it was 6, I knew we had at least 4 hours before Elle and George came home. After about 30 minutes, only Alice and I had woken up. We went into the kitchen to talk, just about the town, and the people in our grade, and the guys. I had just told her what went on in the kitchen with Martin when the phone rang, and woke up the other girls. I picked it up- not until waiting 2 rings. My grandmother used to say that the phone wouldn't work if you picked it up before two rings. It just became a habit of mine.

It was Joe on the phone, but I could hear the rest of the guys behind him, they were sort of telling him what to say.

"Hi Haylee, we were wondering if... you guys would... like to do something today... with us?" "Uh, sure, yea, just hold on a second." I told the rest of the girls and they each said different things. "Let's go to the arcade!" "No, we should go to the diner!" "Or the park!" Alice silenced them all "GUYS! Why don't they just come here?" I was the only one who didn't think it was such a good idea. "If Elle and George come home, and the guys are here, they're gonna think that they slept over." We were all silent. There was a faint "hello?" from the phone. I quickly picked it up and ran into the kitchen. "Yea, sorry. Sure, we'd love to. So, what do you wanna do?" Then it was their turn to talk. We waited for a couple minutes before Charles took the phone and talked to me while they discussed. "Hey. What's up. Hey, I remember last night Kristen, and Jenny saying something about being home by 7... Are they still there?" I could tell he was trying yo get rid of them, but it was true. Their moms wanted them both home by 7. So I reminded them, and they were disappointed, but since they're neighbors, they started packing up their stuff, and saying goodbye. They were gone in 5 minutes. I told Charles this and I heard him say "Just Haylee, Alice and Becca!" Then Joe took the phone "Hey, can we all go to the park today? We can take Laika and Lucy. Oh, Lucy's my dog." "Okay. Meet you guys there in 20?" "Yea, sure"

I told Alice and Becca, and they were pretty exited. We all washed our hair (in the kitchen and bathroom sinks) and got dressed. I fed Laika, and brushed her. By the time I got the leash on her, it was time to go.

I had no idea the park was only 5 minutes away from my house- without any shortcuts. When we got there, the guy were there, with Lucy. She barked when she saw us, but when we walked over, she took one look at Laika and laid down, silent. The guys looked at each other, eyes wide. Alice faked a cough, and their attention was back on us.


End file.
